Doce Prazer
by Helen Deadly
Summary: "Como seria a nossa vida se eu e Spencer fossemos um casal?" POV de Emily Prentiss.
1. Chapter 1

O escritório está vazio. São quase cinco da manhã e nas minhas mãos está a pasta de um dos casos mais polémicos e difíceis que o BAU já teve de lidar. Sobre a mesa, está um copo de café que parece pequeno de mais para mim e para os meus pensamentos tão egoístas, tão fantasiosos, tão sensuais, tão errados mas tão certos e tão deliciosos. Tão certos. Eles gritam o seu nome com uma força imensa e o meu coração dispara em todos os pontos do meu corpo. E o meu desejo por ele não se apazigua de maneira nenhuma. Os seus lábios continuam envolvidos nos meus como se aquela pequena troca de carinho nessa tarde não tivesse sido apenas um acidente – estávamos demasiado perto e demasiado carentes. E eu recuso-me a deixar o local onde esse sonho se tornara realidade – ajudava-me a mantê-lo bem desperto na minha mente e, de certa forma, o local ainda tinha o seu cheiro a pairar no ar.

Spencer Reid. O homem mais inteligente que eu conheci em toda a minha vida e de certa forma, o mais atraente. Algo nele me atrai com uma obsessão desmesurada. Algo no seu aspecto magro e delgado me fascina, algo nos seus cabelos compridos faz-me sonhar, algo nos seus lábios e na sua voz rouca faz-me tremer. Eu desejo-o com uma força imensa. Algo nele desperta o meu lado desconhecido e… selvagem. Algo nele faz-me pensar o quanto eu gostaria de poder estar á vontade para me tocar aqui mesmo e aliviar o meu desejo por ele. Algo faz-me pensar se alguma vez amei verdadeiramente alguém pois nunca senti uma devoção tão grande como agora. Nunca me custou tanto deixar alguém debaixo de fogo. Nunca me custou tanto deixar alguém voltar para casa só com um olhar de despedida. O meu coração parte-se quando ele avança pelo corredor fora, sem olhar para traz, sem uma palavra, sem ao menos saber que ele é tudo o que eu quero e tudo o que eu desejo. Nunca me custou tanto deixar o departamento e ir para casa – até ao ponto de eu ficar aqui a noite toda.

Rio sozinha. Parece-me impossível sentir algo tão poderoso sem me rasgar ao meio. Acho que o amo.

Penso como poderia ser a nossa vida. Será que a pequeníssima relação que eu tive com o Hotch poderia ser um estorvo á nossa felicidade? Será que teríamos uma casa e filhos bonitos? Será que as noites seriam suficientemente grandes para eu saciar o meu desejo por ele? Envergonho-me de pensar que nunca me senti tão… _cativada_ como agora. Cativada em _certos aspectos_. Ele é tão desejável, tão simples, tão bonito, tão frágil, tão amável, tão… tudo? A maneira como penso nele faz-me perguntar em vez de afirmar porque tenho medo. Tenho medo de estar iludida, de sair magoada. Tenho medo sobretudo que ele me rejeite, que o meu conto de fadas se resuma a uma troca de olhares desconfortáveis, a conversas educadas e convívio forçado só porque somos colegas de trabalho. Até ao ponto que nenhum de nós aguenta e alguém sai da equipa. E se isso acontecesse, como seria?

Parece que o Sol está a nascer. A minha cabeça lateja ao ponto de me deixar uma enxaqueca horrível a fustigar todos os pontos do meu corpo. Boa, o café acabou. Deito o copo enorme no lixo e depois encosto-me á janela, a observar a cidade que continua num frenético anseio.

Novamente penso: como seria a nossa vida, se eu e Spencer fossemos um casal?


	2. Chapter 3

Se eu e Spencer fossemos um casal, todos os dias seriam um sonho. Acordar a seu lado, vendo-o naquela confusão matinal, seria uma dádiva para mim. Não me preocupo com a fragilidade do seu corpo – é mais forte do que se pensa.

Ele mais divertido do que se pensa, é mais fascinante do que aparenta.

Tomar café logo de manhãzinha, ainda na cama, com a minha cabeça encostada no ombro dele, a ouvir o barulho regular do seu coração, é um dos cenários que imagino. Sem palavras. Sem suspiros. Só uma adoração constante, forte e inabalável, silenciosa. O nosso amor seria tão forte, que não precisaríamos de mais nada a não ser estarmos juntos, naquele fascínio mútuo e quente. Depois, eu levantava-me da cama por qualquer motivo e ele puxava-me para junto de si – morreria, se não o fizesse. Eu deixava o copo de café que tinha na mão entornar para cima da cama, mas não havia mal, não era importante, porque naquele momento os nossos lábios já estariam juntos, colados, beijando-se ternamente, para depois se beijarem com paixão e urgência. E acabávamos por fazer amor, ali mesmo, sobre os lençóis molhados com café – aquele aroma que se entranhava nos nossos narizes, apesar de eu ficar ofegante e perder o cheiro.

Se fossemos um casal, brigaríamos muito. Ele é muito inteligente, mas eu sou teimosa e pouco astuta. Como ele próprio diz, deixo-me levar pelo vento. E parece que o vento me guia até ele. Sempre. Em todos os momentos e pensamentos. Se assim não fosse porque, porque ainda estaria eu naquela sala do BAU?

Deixo-me de pensamentos. O dia amanheceu completamente e eu já não tenho café. Saio porta fora e atravesso o edifício, tentando manter os olhos abertos, pelo menos que enquanto não me aguento com o café.

Em frente do nosso edifício, existe uma loja de Starbucks. Todos os tipos de café, todos os tamanhos. Sei que é ali que o sonho de Spencer se realiza. Sorrio, enquanto me encosto ao balcão.

- Bom-dia, Emilly. – oiço uma voz baixa e rouca que me cumprimenta e logo a seguir, um corpo que se junta ao meu lado, no balcão.

O meu coração parecia saltar do peito.

- Bom-dia, Spencer.


End file.
